good_vs_evil_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Discord
Discord is Basilisk's Chaos Flipside Appearance Discord stands at 5'2 with a chubby build. He has dark skin with messy black hair that has white streaks in it. His eyes are normally pale blue, though they can change to bright yellow under some circumstances, with slit pupils. Discord, like the rest of his flipsides, has claws instead of normal nails. He usually wears his red sweater with just some blue jeans, though lately he's traded out his sweater for blue and grey t-shirts. Discord's arms are littered with burn scars, appearing as though they were sprayed with hot ember's. There's also a scar on his stomach from where he was stabbed with a large, rigged crystal blade. Personality At first glance Discord just seems like any other Chaos Sider, chaotic and crazy, just being a little more destructive than the rest. He has a thirst for chaos he cant help, and this can lead to some sadistic tendencies. A large part of him does not like the fact he enjoys others pain and misery from the chaos he causes, but his chaotic, sadistic side usually overpowers him and leaves Discord to regret his actions later. Past his mostly chaotic exterior Discord is sweet and affectionate. He forms close bonds with his friends and his loyalty to them remains strong. Discord would never hurt anyone he cares about if he could help it. He is protective and will hurt anyone who caused his friends serious pain. Though sometimes he gets carried away and his chaotic nature shows its face when he wants to make someone pay. At his roots Discord is self-conscious and afraid of people hating him or being scared of him. He is terrified that his actions will ultimately make everyone either afraid of him, not trust him, or hate him. Discord doesn't like his appearance, disgusted with his weight and scars. The fact he can barely walk without his magic, and practically useless without it is another thing he beats himself up for. Discord feels he isn't good enough, and doesn't deserve to be the Keeper of the Chaos Star. Relationships Basilisk Discord is very close to Basilisk, and she is his favorite Flipside. They are like close siblings who will always be there for each other. Sovrano Sovrano is Discord's best bro, and while they aren't as close as Discord and Basilisk, Sovrano is the closest thing to a brother Sovrano has ever had. Basil Discord was slightly afraid of Basil at first, having a bad past experience with his actual Fusion Flipside. Desperate to not ruin this relationship Discord tries his best to stay on good terms with Basil. Armonia Discord was very mad at Armonia for awhile seeing as she cursed him at all. When they met up again years later they were on better terms. The two get along better now, though wary of one another still. Angel Discord loves Angel and would do anything for her. He wants Angel to love him back, and because of this he tries to hide his chaotic side. Discord doesn't like to bother Angel with his problems, acting like he is ok around her even when he isn't. Even though this isn't very good it also means Discord doesn't try to skip meals or hurt himself when with her.Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Chaos Side Category:Flipsides Category:Males